Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle interior structure.
Related Art
For crime prevention of a vehicle such as a taxi, a technique has been known in which a partition panel is provided along the vehicle width direction between a driver's seat and rear passenger's seats behind the driver's seat (see Patent Literature 1). Clear polycarbonate, for example, has been widely used to this partition panel.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-46104